el comienzo del inicio
by dalia.bebe.71
Summary: esta historia cuenta todo lo que paso antes de la bella historia que todas conocemos y adoramos, se puede decir que es la vida pasada de Morí y sempai.


CAP. 1

"LAS ALAS DE MI ANJEL"

(Era un día soleado como de costumbre, el viento estaba soplando por el jardín moviendo las hojas de los cerezos y el vello pelo de Souichi, mi príncipe y el más grande amor que é tenido, lo amo desde asé cinco años, de hecho, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando me aleje de mi familia, estaba tirado en un bosque o algo parecido cuando escuche los pasos de unos caballos, era el rey quien se acercaba a mi lado con un rostro preocupado por el estado en el que me encontraba.)

-oye chico estas bien.

-no me acaban de robar todo lo que traía.

-no te preocupes yo voy a ayudarte ven sube al caballo.

-mucha gracias su majestad. (Cabalgamos de regreso al castillo no recuerdo cuando llegamos ni nada de esos detalles ya que me avía desmallado en el camino. Al despertar estaba en una habitación recostado en una cama muy cómoda, al abrir mis ojos vi sentado a mi lado al ángel más vello que avía visto en toda mi vida, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado como la luz de las estrellas, parecía que su cuerpo era de porcelana y terciopelo en ese momento pensé que si lo tocaba podría romperlo pero sería demasiado suave, lo observe por un momento cuando el volteo su mirada así mí, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de vida en su interior, tenía puesto un traje azul y su largo cabello atado con un listón)

-haaa, ya despertaste, que bueno (tenía una vos un poco áspera pero sonaba tan delicada)

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-yo soy el principie Tatsumi Souichi, y tu

-soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro

-mmm (se veía a simple vista que él era una persona seria pero eso no era importante así que decidí sentarme a su lado un poco adolorido aun) ¿de dónde eres y porque estas en ese estado?

-soy de un lugar al que nunca pienso volver y cuando iba por el bosque unos tipos me asaltaron

-bueno Morinaga, lo mejor es que duermas un poco, ya es muy tarde y además mañana te quisiera enseñar algunas cosas importantes, y por cierto no lograron acomodarte una aviación así que esta noche te quedaras a dormir en mi cuarto

-¿enserio?

-sí, toma ponte esto (dijo dándome un traje de dormir color blanco al igual que el suyo al terminar de cambiarnos yo ya estaba muerto del sueño así que lo único que quería era dormir un rato)

-bueno Souichi-san buenas noches (dije acomodándome en la cama listo para empezar a dormir cuando él me grito)

-qué crees que estas asiendo

-¡heee!, pero dijiste que esta noche podría dormir aquí

-sí, dije eso pero no dejare que duermas en mi cama

-¿entonces donde si no tienes sillones?

-donde crees (dijo poniendo unas cobijas y almohadones en el piso, decidí hacer lo que él me dijera ya que después de todo era su cuarto y debía respetar lo que él me dijera)

-oye Morinaga ya despierta ya es de día

-si ya voy (dije poniéndome de pie, él ya estaba vestido con un traje escarlata y yo me puse uno blanco, ese día me presento a su padre y hermanos, desayunamos y después de eso me enseño varias cosas que yo no entendí a muy bien, me enseño cosas de medicina, a bailar, cosa matemáticas, en fin muchas cosas, y así pasaron varios días hasta que me dio el título de caballero y general de su ejército y más importante aún, me brindo su confianza volviéndome su mejor amigo pero aun así me seguía tratando un poco mal, hasta llegar al momento de ahora, estábamos en el jardín del fondo, él me estaba platicando que la fiesta de disfraces de esta noche sería un poco aburrida)

-tu como piensas que será la fiesta de esta noche Morinaga

-yo opino que será entretenida

-jajá todos tenemos puntos de vista diferentes

-yo quiero ver las cosas como tu senpai

-no creo que sea algo muy agradable, pero eso no importa creo que lo mejor es meternos ya y arreglarnos para esta noche

-si claro (nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, yo resbale cayendo encima de él, nunca lo avía tenido tan cerca lo único que hice fue admirarlo por varios minutos hasta que el me empujo

-¡que estas asiendo tonto, quítate!

-¡lo lamento mucho! (dije ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, entramos al casillo y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo ya avía bajado de mi cuarto tenía un traje negro con antifaz un ave, vi una gran cantidad de invitados, senpai no estaba cerca así que le me puse un momento a ver quién avía venido cuando de pronto vi cuando mi senpai estaba bajando las escaleras, vestía un traje blando con unas alas blancas que relucían con la luz de las miles de velas que estaban prendidas en el castillo, se avía dejado su pelo suelto, de inmediato corrí a su lado y le mostré una enorme cara de felicidad y amor aunque él no lo supiera, su cabello seguía un poco húmedo por la ducha que seguramente avía tomado y olía muy bien, como las flores cuando abren por primera vez)

-te ves muy bien senpai

-gracias, tú también te ves muy bien

-tú crees senpai

-claro que si

-muchas gracias senpai

(Después de eso tuvimos que conocer a todos los invitados, a pesar de que senpai no suele ser amable ni nada parecido senpai se comportaba completamente amable y… aunque me molestara se veía demasiado coqueto enfrente de las mujeres)

-senpai podrías dejar de coquetear con todas las jóvenes que se te presentan

-¿Qué?, yo no le estoy coqueteando a nadie

-claro que si, siempre que una mujer se te presenta le sonríes y le coqueteas

-claro que no, y ya cállate que pareces que estas celoso

-haaa claro que no

-entonces porque te molestas

-solo pienso que deberías de coquetearle solo a una y no a todas senpai, o dime a ti te gustaría que un hombre llegue y le coqueta a tu hermana y luego ves que le coquetea a otra mujer

-bueno ya cálmate Morinaga, ya me aburrí de estar aquí, quieres salir

-si por favor (nos retiramos de la fiesta y fuimos a su cuarto, nos sentamos en la orilla de su cama, él se veía demasiado estresado ya que se acostó en su cama sobándose su cabeza)

-estas bien senpai

-sí, es solo que me irrita estar con muchas personas

-tienes razón, es un poco molesto estar con tanta persona que no tiene nada de especial, en cambio tu… tu eres muy lindo (pude ver como el rostro de senpai se sonrojaba notoriamente) eres especial, eres perfecto, eres… ere el amor de mi vida ( en ese momento me recosté en la cama y lo bese, el solo trataba de alejarme pero yo no quería soltarlo así que aleje sus manos y las puse arriba de su cabeza, con mi mano libre empecé a acariciar su abdomen, cuando tuvimos que separarnos senpai se veía como que sorprendido, asustado y enojado al mismo tiempo)

-porque lo ases eso Morinaga, ya suéltame (trato de soltarse pero yo lo agarre más duro)

-no quiero

-si no me sueltas voy a gritar

-todos están en la fiesta, nadie va a oírte

-que pretendes (dijo con un rostro realmente molesto)

-solo quiero poder conectarme con tígo, pero como nunca me darás tu corazón, entonces tomare tu cuerpo

-¿Qué? no, no, no, tú estás loco (dijo tratando se zafarse nuevamente, se veía tan lindo que lo bese una vez más, de sus labios baje a su cuello donde no pude evitar morderlo con un poco de fuerza)

-haaaaaa! Morinaga ya detente idiota, me estas lastimando

-de verdad lamento lastimarte, creme que no me gustaría hacerlo

-entonces no lo agás y detente de una buena ves

-no puedo, no quiero (empecé a desabrochar su camisa, deje de besar su cuello y empecé a bajar asía su abdomen, para este momento me costaba agarrar sus manos así que me acerque a su rostro)

-senpai, que aras si me detengo, ¿me llevarías a prisión?, ¿me pedirías que siguiera?, ¿o preferirías quedarte callado y no decirle a nadie?

-te juro que no le diré a nadie pero por favor ya suéltame

-no confió en ti senpai lo siento (empecé a besar todo su cuerpo hasta que una vez más estuve en su abdomen y empecé a desamarrar su pantalón, su miembro estaba demasiado excitado así que lo introduje en boca donde lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez, sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que mi lujuria crecía cada vez más, cuando sentí que ya iba a venirme me deshice e mi camisa, me quite el pantalón, puse a senpai boca abajo levantando su cadera y lo penetre demasiado rápido ni siquiera me avía tomado el tiempo para preparar su entrada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agarro con fuerza el tubo de la cama, apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y trataba de que sus gemidos de dolor y de placer no se escucharan, cada vez me movía mas rápido dentro de e, cuando me corrí ambos soltamos un gemido de placer, o por lómenos de mi parte, senpai se desmallo en ese momento, lo recosté en la cama justo a mi lado hasta que por fin yo también no pude evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo.)

(A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y vi a senpai a mi lado le acaricie su rostro, con ese acto senpai se levantó, en cuanto me vio se sentó en cama, se veía asustado y más que eso furioso)

-ponte tu ropa (se puso de pie para vestirse, se sostuvo la cadera ya que de seguro le debería de doler mucho por lo de anoche) -no creo que deberías moverte

-¡cállate y vístete! (desidia asirle caso para que no se molestara con migo más de que lo ya debería de estarlo, cuando terminamos de ponernos la ropa quise acercarme a él, lo tome del hombro y como respuesta recibí un golpe que me iso caer al piso)

-¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

-¡no! Por favor no agás eso

-¡cállate!

-¡por favor no lo agás! (me puse de pie y lo tome del brazo, lo arrincone y le quise tapar la boca pero en ese momento entraron lo guardias quienes me alejaron de senpai inmediatamente)

-llévenlo a al calabozo por dos meses

-quiere que le ágamos algo más su majestad

-no, solo es, y que nadie lo lastime, el sigue siendo mi caballero, entendido

-si su majestad (empezaron a jalarme asía la salida de su aviación)

-¡no! Senpai por favor perdóname

(Los guardias me llevaron a los calabozo, me metieron a un cuarto oscuro donde solo avía una pequeña cama individual, un baño, una vela y unos fósforos, al encerrarme en ese lugar serraron la puerta con un candado, empecé agolpear la puerta y agrita)

-¡déjenme salir por favor! ¡Tengo que hablar con el príncipe! (mis piernas flaquearon asiéndome caer al piso empecé a llorar, todo el dolor que debió sentir senpai por mi culpa, mis lágrimas incrementaban cuando escuche la vos de una persona del otro lado de la pared)

-¿oye estas bien?

-¡cómo quieres que este bien!

-tienes razón, lo lamento

-no perdóname tu a mí, no debí gritarte, es solo que estoy un poco asustado

-no te preocupes, te entiendo, sé que es lo que se siente estar aquí encerrado… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-heee me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro

-mucho gusto Morinaga, soy Hiroto, ¿Por qué te metieron aquí?

-por atacar al príncipe

-¡atacaste al príncipe!, ¡¿Cómo que lo atacaste?

-te lo cuento si tú me dices que haces aquí?

-bueno, yo estoy aquí por traición, le ayude a alguien del ejercito enemigo a entrar

-¿Por qué?

-ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero cuéntame de que forma atacaste al príncipe

-yo… yo abuse de el

-¿abusar? A que te refieres

-a que lo vio… (Me calle en ese momento, no savia que clase de persona era Hiroto, no sabía si podía confiar en él)

-valla, una respuesta bastante fuerte, pero no te preocupes, no voy a criticarte o algo por el estilo

-¿no? (eso me sorprendió, por algún motivo esa respuesta me hizo saber que podía confiar en él) ¿Por qué no?

-porque la verdad es que a mí me gustan los hombres, creo que ese fue el motivo por el cual ayude a ese sujeto a entrar

-oye ¿Por qué los descubrieron?

-el príncipe nos escuchó y mando llamar a los guardias

-¿y el también está encerrado?

-no, lo ayude a escapar, por desgracia yo no me pude ir

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-cuando escuchamos que los guardias venían le ayude a salir por la ventana, cuando el me dio la mano para que yo fuera con el uno de los guardias me agarro, el me prometió que volvería por mí y me sacaría

-¿y lo estas esperando todavía?

-¡queee! ¡Te van a ejecutar!

-si, a finales de este año, si él no llega me quedaran solo 5 meses de vida

-eso es horrible

-sí, un poco, pero de verdad confió en que el vuelva por mí, no sabes que tan feliz me aria saber que él me quería lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida al venir por mí, nunca nadie a echo eso por mí, y la verdad me gustaría saber que se siente que alguien se preocupe tanto por mis seguridad

-supongo que tu madre está preocupada ahora mismo

-no lo creo, hace mucho que no sé nada de ella

-¿falleció?

-no, cuando era niño mi papá murió dejando a mi mamá muy dolida por lo cual ella solo se encerraba en su cuarto y solo salía para comer, un día decidí que ya no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera así que me fui de mi casa, regrese al año porque creí me extrañaría, pero no fue así, ni siquiera savia quien era, cuando me fui ella se casó de nuevo y tuvo un hijo al que declaro su único hijo, después de eso ya no volví a verla

-qué triste historia

-sí, suena un poco trágica, pero la verdad no me gustaría que fuera diferente, y tú, dime como conociste al príncipe

-bueno, yo lo conocí cuando… (Uno de los guardias nos calló, dijo que ya era muy arde y quería dormir pero nuestra platica no lo dejaba, guardamos silencio, per como unos minutos después Hiroto me mando por un pequeño agujero una papel con un lápiz que decía la pregunta que me avía echo, le conté todo y así estuvimos hasta que me dio sueño)

_-#bueno ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño_

_-#si, igual yo, buenas noches, ¿seguimos ablando mañana?_

_-#si claro, es bueno tenor un amigo con quien hablar _

_-#si es muy relajante, hasta mañana _

_-#si, hasta mañana Hiroto._

-(mas tardamos en despedirnos en que el guardia me despertara)

-Morinaga, tienes una visita

-¿visita?

-sí, y más te vale que no le agás nada (en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejándome apreciar el hermoso rostro de Souichi) que está haciendo el aquí (susurre al verlo entrar y pararse a mi lado, los guardias se quedaron en la puerta, supongo que lo hicieron por si intentaba dañar a senpai)

-no necesito vigilancia

-pero… señor

-dije que no los necesito, ahora vallase y sierren la puerta por favor (los guardias lo dudaron un poco pero se fueron, yo me sorprendí al ver que senpai no solicitara vigilancia, tal vez aún confía en mi)

-que haces aquí senpai

-vine a hablar con tigo

-¿pero porque tan tarde?

- a que te refieres con tarde, ya es de día

-¡¿enserio?! (Creo que hable demasiado alto ya que enseguida escuche la vos de Hiroto un poco asustado)

-¿todo está bien?

-si Hiroto no te preocupes

-bueno, si necesitas algo me dices, ya sabes, consejos para enamora a tu amado príncipe jejeje (a pesar de que él lo avía dicho en forma de burla se veía a simple vista que senpai no lo avía tomado de esa manera, se veía un poco molesto, con el rosto rojo y con las manos en puño)

-heee, Hiroto te molestaría si dejas las bromas para después

-que aburrido eres

-por favor, te juro que luego bromeamos un rato

-como digas (Hiroto avía dejado de hablar y senpai estaba a punto de irse, lo jale del brazo y el me miro con un rostro que no sabría describirlo, ¿molesto, inseguro, furioso… triste… celoso?

-Morinaga podrías

-soltarme

-perdona si Hiroto te molesto, él es así

-valla, lo conoces muy bien verdad, me alegro de que ahora tengas un nuevo amor (se soltó de mi agarre tratando de irse pero lo abrase de la espalda y le susurre al oído

-tu eres a la única persona a la que amo, por favor no olvides eso.

-eso no me importa

-claro que sí, solo que no quieres admitirlo (le di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, lo tome de la cintura y poco a poco me acerque a sus labios convirtiendo ese acercamiento en un beso, el al principio trato de apartarme pero en unos segundos me siguió el beso sosteniéndose de mi cuello, yo subí una de mis manos asía su nuca acercando mas su rostro, el beso se profundizo tanto que no quería alejarme de él, pero tuve que hacerlo, cuando nos separamos su rostro seguía sonrojado, sus ojos serrados y sus labios abiertos, cuando reacciono bajo su mirada, baje mi otra mano nuevamente a su cintura y me acerque para darle otro beso pero cuando quise hacerlo él se apartó de mi rostro) ¿Qué pasa senpai?

-ya suéltame, por favor (se alejó de mi dándose la vuelta y cuando iba a salir no pude evitar hablarle)

-¡vas a venir mañana! ¿Verdad? (él no me dijo nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue del cuarto, los guardias serraron la llave con llave una vez más, senpai se fue tan rápido que olvido su pañuelo encima de mi cama) ¡haaa! es como en los libros de amor, ahora debo luchar para conquistarlo y devolverle su pañuelo (levante el pañuelo y lo acerque a mi rostro oliendo el delicioso olor de senpai) es tan dulce.

_~senpai~_

(Fui corriendo a mi habitación sin dejar de preguntarme porque avía dejado que él me besara de esa manera al llegar a mi cuarto serré la puerta y me dirigí asía mi cama y me acosté en ella, abrase una de mis almeadas) ¿Qué? mi almohada huele a Morinaga (no sé porque necesitaba ese olor, apreté mi almohada más a mi rostro, inmediatamente ese olor me trajo el recuerdo de lo que avía pasado la noche anterior, abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir que una persona me tapaba la boca y me agarraba de los brazos asiéndome pararme de mi cama, esa persona me tapo la boba con un trapo y vendo mis ojos para que no pudiera verlo, amarro mis manos con una cuerda y me saco del castillo por un lugar que al yo no conocía, me subió a un carruaje, al parecer tenia las cortinas serradas ya que no lograba ver ese color naranja que se ve cuando sierro mis ojos cuando hay luz, estaba muy asustado, cuando el carruaje se detuvo esa persono me saco y me llevo a lo que creo era una casa, bajamos unas escaleras y me amarro en algo, me quito el tapo de la boca)

-¡¿Quién eres tú, que es lo que quieres?!

-mucho gusto joven príncipe, soy solo una persona y lo que quiero es vengarme

-¿vengarte? yo no sé quién eres tú por favor suéltame

-estas seguro de que no me conoces, fíjate bien, yo si me acuerdo perfectamente bien de ti

-enserio, yo no te conozco

-qué pena, te daré un tiempo, voy a subir a arreglar algo, a ver si en ese tiempo logras recordarme (ese hombre se fue, su vos se me asían conocidos ¿pero de dónde? No logro recordarlo) ¿Por qué?,¿ quién eres?

~_Morinaga~_

(Estaba sentado en mi cama oliendo el pañuelo que senpai avía olvidado cuando se escucharon unos guardias entrar abriendo mi puerta)

-señor Morinaga necesitamos su ayuda, el joven príncipe fue secuestrado

-(me puse de pie inmediatamente y me acerque a ellos) ¡como que secuestrado!

-así es, una sirvienta lo vio todo, el padre del príncipe nos ordenó libelo para que nos ayudara a rescatarlo ya que es su deber como caballero del príncipe y general del ejército)

-claro que sí, de inmediato

(Todos nos fuimos de los calabozos y nos dirigimos de inmediato a buscar al príncipe, nos llevó toda la noche y aun así no logramos encontrarlo, nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas en donde dábamos las ideas de donde o quien podía haberlo secuestrado pero no logramos imaginar quien lo habría hecho, el estrés se había apoderado de nosotros hasta que entro el rey acompañado de un hombre que nunca avía conocido)

_~senpai~_

(por más que trataba de recordar no lograba saber quién era esa persona, estaba deseando que Morinaga llegara en cualquier momento, había vuelto el secuestrador y se paró frente mío hincándose, o almenas eso creía ya que aún no podía verlo)

-y, ya recordaste quien soy

-no, ya te he dicho que no, porque insiste en que te conozco

-jajaja, entonces aún no me recuerdas, es una lástima, muy bien, tendré que mostrarte mi rostro (esa persona retiro la venda de mis ojos y logre ver quien era, claro ahora lo recuerdo muy bien)

-claro, ya sé quién eres, eres el ladrón al que icé que metieran al calabozo hace unos siete meses

-por supuesto, es increíble que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta de que era yo, creí que no tardarías tanto en descubrirlo, después de todo soy tu único enemigo, o eso creo

-dime que es lo que quieres a cambio de que me dejes ir

-¿yo?, no quiero nada, no pienso dejarte ir

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-tú me quitaste a una de las personas que yo más quiero, y ahora me las vas a pagar maldito príncipe

-te refieres al chico que estaba con tigo ese día, jajaja que ridículo

-no es ridículo, es amor, ahora tú me las vas a pagar, te are sufrir por lo que me as echo (en ese momento me dio un golpe en el rostro, luego me dio otro en el estómago) esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te are

-sabes que ahora todo mi reino debe de estar buscándome cierto, y te juro que en cuanto me liberen de este lugar are que sufras con todo tu corazón maldito imbécil

- que te hace creer que voy a dejar que te encuentren, para dentro de poco tiempo tu estarás pidiéndome que te mate de la palizas que te voy a dar.

_~Morinaga~_

(Era un hombre de cabello plateado y corto, sus ojos eran cafés, una sonrisa que aria que cualquier mujer se enamorara de ella, tenía un traje color vino y un bastón en mano, el rey lo presento con un cierto orgullo en su rostro) jóvenes, permítanme presentarles al duque Isoagi Taichirou, estoy orgulloso de decir que él tiene una de las mentes más brillantes que conozco, él se ofreció a ayudarnos a encontrar a mi hijo

-mucho gusto (se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la cual respondimos de la misma manera, al ver esto el rey dijo que él tenía que retirarse, se marchó y Isoagi se acercó a la mesa, me alejo de mi lugar con el bastón que tenía en la mano posicionándose en la cabeza del grupo) bueno como el rey a dicho yo les voy a ayudar con el caso del joven príncipe y les aseguro que si hacen todo lo que yo les diga lo vamos a encontrar de inmediato a su amado príncipe, de acuerdo

-de acuerdo señor (dijimos todo en coro, nos dirigimos a buscar pistas el no tardó mucho en encontrar un camino que al parecer era un 80% el correcto)

_~senpai~_

(ya avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba en este lugar, ya me dolía la cara y el estómago de los golpes que ese hombre me avía dado, lo único que quería en ese momento era que me rescatara… quería que Morinaga me rescatara, quería que estuviera a mi lado diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que pronto saldríamos de este lugar, estaba tan surgido en mis pensamientos que no me avía dado cuenta de que Morinaga ya avía llegado por mí.)

-¡Morinaga! (él se acercó a mí y desamarraba la cuerda que ataba mis manos, en cuanto termino de desamarrarme no pude evitar el abrasarlo como era lógico el correspondió a mi abraso)

-senpai, senpai estas bien, perdona por haber llegado tan tarde, por favor perdóname (alejo nuestros rostros y los volvió acercar con beso, sus labios eran tan cálidos que lo único que quise en ese momento era no separarme de él, de no ser que alguien entro al cuarto tal vez no nos hubiéramos separado nunca, esa persona era completamente desconocida para mí, escuche que Morinaga lo llamo "Isoagi" o algo parecido, me sacaron de ese lugar y me llevaron de regreso al castillo y a mi secuestrador lo llevaron a un calabozo al caer la tarde mande prepare la plaza para una ejecución )

-ese idiota se va arrepentir de todo lo que me hizo, ¡LO ATACARE JUSTO EN El CORAZÓN!


End file.
